Unbreakable
by flowerboy97
Summary: Kjelle has long since forgotten the meaning of fear. However, she does remember loss, and she does not intend to feel that again. She returned to the past to become an unbreakable shield that will protect her family, even if it's the last thing she does. However, a new threat has risen in Plegia that could change everything. T for teen for future battles.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kjelle gulped. The portal Lucina had wished for had been opened and the others had already gone through. She turned around to see an army of Risen approaching. Normally, Kjelle would never turn away from a challenge, but she knew that accepting this one meant death. The warm glow given off by the portal was both captivating and inviting, but there was something off-putting about it. It made Kjelle feel weird, she had never felt something like this before, or at least not for a long time. She felt a strong sickness in her stomach that was reaching up to her chest and wrapping her heart. She found it hard to breathe, her armor seemed to lock into place and trap her in place.

 _Could she be scared?_

No. Kjelle reassured herself, nothing could scare her as long as she wore her armor, and had her mother's ring. Her breath flowed back into lungs and her armor grew lighter than it ever had before. She let out a primal battle cry and dove headfirst into the portal. She was wrapped by the warm light and felt as though she was being pulled by the very fiber of her being to her destination. The past.

* * *

Kjelle opened her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling of her tent. It had been a while since she dreamed of that night. This time felt different however, she didn't know what it was, but she knew something bad was going to happen, and soon. She attempted to dismiss the thought and looked over to the cot next her, it was empty. She rubbed her eyes.

 _Was she seeing right? Was it possible that Morgan had actually woken up before her?_

There was two possibilities. One, her sister had managed to wake up before her for whatever reason. Or two, she had overslept and was missing out on valuable training time. Based on the astronomically low chance Morgan had woken up that early, even her antics weren't important enough for her to get up, Kjelle assumed the latter option was the correct one. She flew out of her cot and stretched. She quickly changed into suitable clothes that would fit under training gear which consisted of a light tunic, pants that were a bit snug for her liking, and a slender pair of leather boots. She made her way out of the tent and hoped there was some food left over, she needed to fuel up for the day.

As she made her way through the rows of tents she was stopped by a gray-haired mercenary.

"Ah, it appears that my sleeping beauty is finally awake." He stepped in front of her and struck a pose. "How about that date now?"

Kjelle rolled her eyes and forced her way through. "Inigo, I don't have time for this. I'm already late on my regiment, and you aren't helping."

"Kjelle don't be like that. I know you'll say yes eventually. So why not save both of us the trouble, and just go out with me, just once?" Inigo, asked jogging in order to catch up to her, then slowing down to match her pace.

"Inigo, if it really means that much to you, I'll go out with you if you can beat me in a sparring match. Otherwise, get out of my way."

"Oh you ARE ON!" Inigo exclaimed with glee. He gave a smirk as he continued to walk parallel to Kjelle, he had never lost a fight before, he wasn't too sure how it worked himself, but he seemed to have inherited his father's luck. Knowing someone as tactic-minded as Kjelle would have trouble fighting an unpredictable enemy gave him the advantage.

"I wouldn't be so confident." Kjelle gave a smirk back. "You know, some people say my father was just as lucky as yours."

Inigo's smirk disappeared, it was true, he had seen Robin pull off some miraculous dodges, and always seemed to take down the enemy with single full-force strikes, and he had never seen Robin break a weapon he was using. He shrugged off the thought. "Well, at the very least, allow me to eat with you in the mess hall, it's about time for our lunch hour."

"Lunch hour?" Kjelle let out a sigh of defeat and slowed her pace. "My whole regiment is off now. I might as well start again tomorrow, and just do standard training for today."

"Well, how about after we eat, we can have that spar?" Inigo suggested, very eager to win Kjelle's favor.

"Normally I would wholeheartedly accept any challenge, but now that I think about it a bit more, I think I'll use today to learn some more battle tactics from my father. Next time, however, I will gladly sweep the floor with you."

"I look forward to it very much." Inigo said with a smile.

"Good. You'd best prepare yourself."

* * *

Kjelle wandered around the camp looking for her father, Robin. She had checked him and his mother's tent, but neither of them were there. She had asked around but no one had seemed to have seen him. She was concerned until she had discovered what he was doing. She looked at a fairly large tree that was near the camp. Underneath, was Robin and her uncle Stahl, both peacefully sleeping being supported by both the tree and each other, there was crumbs all over both of them. Seeing them like this sparked a particular flame inside of her. Especially seeing her father "the fabled tactician" lazing about, when he could be preparing for the next battle, and this wasn't the first time she had found him like this. The foreboding feeling of negativity wasn't helping either.

"AHEM!" Kjelle cleared her throat with such sharpness, that both Robin and Stahl jerked back knocking their heads together.

"Ow-ow, oh hey sweetie, what seems to be the problem?" Robin rubbed his head, ruffling his white hair in the process. Stahl was still a bit disoriented and merely held his head between his knees.

"Father, I want you to spar with me. Uncle Stahl, you are exempt from this duty. You may leave, we will see you later today."

"Th-thank youuuuu." Stahl was able to mutter with his head still between his knees, he did not make any attempt to move and allowed himself to slouch back onto the floor.

"Uh, why do you want to spar? You usually follow your own training schedule."

"Long story short, I wanted to discuss tactics with you, but instead I found you laying down on the job. Father this is happening too often, I'm beginning to doubt if you even train yourself. Someone of your position should be in top physical form and alert at all times, it is too dangerous to take naps outside of the camp."

"So you doubt my strength?" Robin laughed. "I never thought the day that you would think I wasn't strong enough, knowing that your mother is my wife. Believe me Kjelle as long as you or Sully are around I have a reason to stay strong."

Kjelle blushed, she still wasn't used to having her father around, and he had been gone for so long. "Father please, I must spar with you because I'm worried. You weren't really around when I was growing up, and today I just have this feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong."

"Aww, you care about me. If that's the case I guess I have to spar with you, but I can guarantee my loss already."

"Why do you say that?" Kjelle was astonished.

"It's easily said. Kjelle you are by far one our most powerful soldiers. And you come from a future where you've trained with your mother for a majority of your life. Sully knows all my moves, therefore you know my moves. You have a massive advantage."

"Then use all of your strength this time father! I know you hold back whenever you sparred with either me or mother. So this time, don't hold back, I won't hold back either." Kjelle's eyes were full of a passion Robin had never seen before.

"Oh man, Kjelle's getting serious, I'm out of here for right now. I'll see you two later." Stahl managed to stand up and walk away holding the back of his head.

"Alright then, my dear daughter." Robin gave her a soft smile. His eyes however, reflected the passion in Kjelle's. "One time only, you get Robin at his finest. First person to hit the ground loses. First things first we have to make this fair." Robin took of his grandmaster cloak and chest plate, leaving just a matching set of a white shirt and pants. He had two blades attached to his hips. On one side a Brave Sword, on the other a Levin Sword. He unhooked the Levin sword from his hip and put it on the floor. He unsheathed his Brave Sword and settled into a fencing position. Kjelle unsheathed her own blade, a gift from her father, it was modeled after the hero Alm's own blade. She too achieved a fencing stance.

"Enguarde." Both of them said in unison, then leapt forward.

* * *

 **Hi guys, maybe a bit lackluster for a first chapter, but that's okay. I feel like Kjelle doesn't get nearly enough love, so I decided to take it upon myself to do it. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please review, so I can make it better, thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kjelle swatted her father's sword away from her with relative ease. She could already tell, the father she knew in this time was much weaker than the one she had had known in her future. She had also noticed that the demeanor that the father of this time had was completely different, this one was much more pleasant to be around. He was affectionate, clever, and level-headed. The father she had once known was aggressive, hot-headed, and had an unchallenged lust for battle, not even her mother could match him when it came to a battle. However, they both shared a certain tenderness that only those closest to them would ever see. She could not help but smile as she saw the familiar passionate eyes on the face of the Robin before her.

Ultimately, he was right. No matter how many attacks he had released upon her, he wasn't making any forward progress, she had no need to dodge, and his attacks simply did not have enough force behind them to faze her. She wasn't making much progress either, her father was much faster than she was, and was more willing to dance around. Unlike her adamant stance, which revolved around taking hits and redirecting their force back onto the enemy, Robin was nimble and was constantly moving around in order to disorient the enemy. Had she been anyone else, other than her mother, he probably would have had them confused. However, she had been trained for years against this style, and was fully prepared.

She jabbed straight forward with her blade, and Robin leapt sideways, as she expected. She swung her arm sideways as fast and hard as she could, to catch him before he could land on the ground and gain his footing. Just then she realized the error in her judgement. Robin had switched his stance mid-jump. He put his blade up vertically, and put his other arm up to support it, blocking the blow. Keeping his momentum, Robin rolled along the ground and unleashed a flurry of single jabs at her. She recognized this as the Astra technique. _Taught to him by this time's Lon'qu, no doubt._ She blocked each strike easily they weren't very powerful. Then she noticed his eyes again. That wasn't passion in them, it was focus, he had been observing her the entire time.

"Checkmate."

He rushed forward, and brought his sword downward, she caught it with her own, but regretted it as her stomach was met by a forceful kick, causing her to stumble backwards. _Sloppy_. Before she could recover, he was upon her again and brought his shoulder into her chest, knocking her down. She looked up at him from the ground, he had one hand outstretched, the other was sheathing his Brave Sword, and he had a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks for the practice sweetie. That was the best fight I've had in a while."

"I'm sorry." Kjelle took her father's hand and got up with his assistance.

"You're sorry?" Robin looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I lost my focus because I started to compare you to my previous father." She could get her eyes not meet his. "I feel like I've caused you some level of disrespect by comparing the two of you. I shouldn't be thinking about him when you're right in front of me. For a moment I thought you weak."

"H-hey, don't worry about-"

"Please, let me finish. Father, I thought you were less than what I wanted, and that is unacceptable. You may not be as physically strong as the father I once knew, but you still had me beat." Kjelle shook her head. "You used the entirety of what you could and you studied me until the moment you detected an opening, and then you won."

Kjelle bowed in front of Robin.

"I won't let you down, and I won't ever doubt your strength. Not ever again!" Kjelle could feel her face growing red. She waited for his response, almost expecting him to just walk away. She stood there in silence, still bowing, she could feel the air around them thickening, she struggled to breathe.

Instead of the harsh judgement she was expecting, she felt his hand start to ruffle his hair.

"It's not like I think any less of you. You're my daughter." Robin face was gleaming now. "Nobody is perfect, but you're the closest thing to it, along with you mother and sister."

She looked up now to look him straight in the eyes. Her eyes began to tear up. He pulled her in for an embrace.

"Father, thank you. I see now that your true strength lies not in your might but in your spirit." She wiped away her tears.

"A little muscle couldn't hurt though." Robin held up his arm and flexed, he pulled some of his arm flab with his other hand. "Looks like I might need a bit more of that fiber…"

"Fiber?"

"It's a long story." Robin chuckled. "Ask your mother, as for me, I think I earned another nap, no?"

Kjelle gave her father a look of contempt. He met her look with a goofy face, causing her to snort. Robin burst out laughing, while she covered her mouth and nose, embarrassed.

* * *

"C'mon! Pleeeeeease?"

"Alright, alright you win!" Sully raised her hands above her head.

"Yes!" Morgan raised her fists triumphantly in the air. "Kjelle are you going to listen too?"

"Hmmm? Listen to what?" Kjelle was polishing her General armor. She wasn't using it as much recently, as she had been reclassed by her father, so it had been gathering dust. She turned around to face Morgan and her mother. "Also, what are you two doing?"

"Mom is going to tell me the story of how she and dad met! I'm trying to fill my head with new memories, because I have a lot of space in my head right now!" Morgan said, with a silly-grin.

"And for what we're doing, I'm doing one of the few motherly things I can." Sully patted Morgan's head, which was now resting on her lap. She then began to rub her fingers through Morgan's hair. "I may not be able to cook or clean well, but if my daughter's head is itchy, I can damn well scratch it for her." Morgan let out a delighted squeak as Sully began to put more pressure into her scalp.

"Heyo! Look who's home!" Robin peered into the tent, angling his head in from the flap, so his body was still outside. Inside he saw multiple stacks of tomes that had been removed from his tent and toppled here, Morgan looked to be half asleep in Sully's lap, and Kjelle was polishing her armor, multiple weapons strewn about, surrounding her. All the dirty clothes the girls' owned were in a pile in the corner, and they were hastily concealed with the two cots the girls owned.

"Yup, everything seems to be going as usual." Robin nodded his head, and made his way into the tent. He plopped himself next to where Kjelle was, inspecting her armor. "Nice polish you added, looks like new."

Before Kjelle could respond, Sully interrupted.

"Hey Rob, how about you tell the girls how we met? I'm sure they'll like your version better, I'm not one for fancy-story-teling."

"Well…"

* * *

The earth had been cracked open, flames spilling out from deep within them. Chrom and Frederick were protecting Lissa, while she supported them with her stave. This was the first time they had encountered Risen, and were desperately trying to keep Lissa safe from the enemies that showed neither fear nor hesitation. Robin on the other hand had wandered too far south and found himself surrounded by them.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Robin mumbled to himself as he attempted to run through the thick forest, Risen not too far behind him. His eyes darted in every direction looking for a way out of this situation. "Thunder!" Robin lobbed an orb of electricity behind him, attempting to hit at least one of the Risen, missing his targets.

In the distance Robin could see an abandoned fort. Robin mentally let out a sigh of relief and ran a bit harder, reaching the fort to take a short rest. Robin shut the door behind him and equipped his sword. _Okay, so I'm not that accurate with magic yet, but I have a sword and they have axes, so I'll have the advantage, right? Yeah, yeah, I can take them on, I can do this._

Robin opened the doors to the fort fully prepared to fight the Risen head-on, only to find himself surrounded. _Well, it's not like I remember anything anyway, so I have nothing to lose._ Robin let out a breath and brought up his sword, accepting fate for what it was.

One of the risen was impaled from behind, a lance piercing through its chest. The Risen fighter was raised up and tossed aside, coming apart and turning into dust upon impact with the ground. A silhouette created by the flames behind it, Robin could barely make out what he had seen. A red demon riding a horse had come to his rescue. The Risen all jumped at the demon only to be met with the demon's burning tenacity to defeat them and were quickly dispatched. Robin stood in awe, he could not remember seeing a being of such passion. The demon looked over at him and pointed in his direction, the horse charged straight for Robin, causing him to cower and cover his face with his arms. In a swift motion, the horse changed direction right before it had trampled him, and the demon gripped his hood, and hoisted him up onto the saddle of the horse.

"You okay?" The demon looked at him.

Robin uncovered his face and locked his gaze into the most deep, beautiful, crimson eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

 **Whew, another late night chapter session. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it! Again, I would be very grateful if you guys could review, or maybe give me a few pointers to make this better.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Gunlord500**

 **Thank you very much! I appreciate it!**

 **zekrom84**

 **I feel like neither Kjelle nor Sully get as much notice as they should lol. I've married Sully about 50% of the times that I've played through the game, including the run I'm doing right now, so I figured I could play and write in tandem.**

 **Zash101**

 **I'm married to her too haha. *Fist Bump* marriage bros**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kjelle's eyes opened wearily. She sat up and stretched her arms, a slight moan escaped he mouth as her back cracked. Morgan was sleeping peacefully next to her. Kjelle got up and put on the tactician's robe that her father had given her, she was being taught tactics along-side Morgan so that the Shepherds would have backup tacticians incase anything had ever happened to her father, Naga forbid. She strapped he sword to her side and hid an upgraded Bolganone into her robe. The robe was actually full of pockets and had extra hilts inside of it which allowed smaller swords to be concealed within the long sides, if any enemy was foolish enough to get close to her thinking she was merely a mage would be sorely mistaken. She strapped on her boots and made her way outside, it was her turn to take the night watch over camp.

She made her way around camp, searching, in order to dismiss the current watchmen. She cracked her neck and then she saw two pairs of large, glowing, red eyes from the camp center and quickly reached for her sword, then sighed from relief. She had forgotten that Panne and Yarne were on watch this night. She towards them and waved to get their attention.

"Hello Kjelle, we can hear you approaching, no need to wave." Panne spoke, as she was morphing back into her humanoid shape. "I assume it is time for us to retire?"

"Yes, that is correct," Kjelle yawned, she wasn't fully awake yet.

"It's about time, all this time spent awake isn't good for the lifespan." Yarne yawned as he stretched out of his rabbit-form.

"Aren't rabbits nocturnal?" Kjelle questioned.

"A common misconception," Panne replied. "We, are most active between the day and night."

"And I'm still part human, so I need just as much sleep as the next guy." Yarne sleepily said. "Well, I'll see you later Kjelle, goodnight mother."

Yarne made his way to his tent, leaving Kjelle and Panne together in the center of camp. Panne stood next to Kjelle and bent over stretching her arms towards her legs and rose up, cracking her back.

"Do you require assistance this night? I know that you are guarding the camp alone this shift, I can stay if you'd wish."

"I appreciate it, but no assistance is required. I was placed on solo duty because I could handle it." Kjelle stated with a hint of pride.

Panne smiled softly, then replied.

"Then I bid you a good night, be safe."

Kjelle nodded and watched Panne as she returned to her tent. Kjelle then sighed and swiveled her head watching the camp, illuminated by the pale moonlight. She knew she could handle being alone, but having company allowed the time to pass. _Nonsense._ Right she had to remain vigilant, her goal was to protect the camp, not socialize. She decided that if Gerome or Lucina were her partner, she would be able to do both, they were the only ones capable of matching her strength, except for her family of course.

* * *

In the distance Kjelle heard something rustling. She made her way towards where the noise was emanating. She silently walked through the aisles of tents, stopping where she heard the noise. It was her parents' tent. When she realized her father was most likely working late on strategies for the battle against Walhart, she was going to walk away, but then she heard voices.

"Hey, champ, you gonna hit the hay anytime soon?" It was her mother. She sounded a bit disgruntled.

"Oh shi-, sorry if I woke you honey, I was reaching for my quill, and I knocked over my stack of tomes. I must be more tired than I thought." Her father sounded embarrassed, with a hint of exhaustion in his voice too. "I guess I'll call it a night." He yawned and through the opening of the tent, Kjelle saw the warm candlelight turn off.

She heard her father crawling into the cot next to her mother.

"Hey, Sullz?" Her father asked.

Kjelle wasn't sure what caused her to listen in on her parents' conversation, perhaps it was the fact that she still wasn't used to seeing them together. Her past father had gone missing when she was a child, so the interactions between her parents were always a new experience.

"Was is it little man?"

"No, seriously." Her father chuckled.

"What's wrong?" There was concern in Sully's voice.

"You know I would do anything to keep you guys safe right? You, the kids, everyone."

"Of course I know that, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted you to know. Just in case anything happens, not that anything will."

"Don't talk like that Robin, things will turn out different this time."

There was a moment of silence. Kjelle, again was about to leave, when she heard faint giggling from inside the tent."

"Psst. Sulleeee." Robin said in sing-song whisper.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" Her father's voice was made gruff.

"Yeah? What is it?" Her mother's voice hit a tone Kjelle hadn't heard before, it was similar to slyness, almost seductive.

Kjelle's face grew red, she knew what was going to happen. It was approximately ninth months from her sister's birthday.

"Sully, when I'm with you like this, I feel like I'm floating beyond the sky and I can grasp infinity. I just want to hold you and take you with me, so you can touch it too."

"Well, what if I'm afraid of heights?" Sully asked in return.

"You aren't afraid of anything. But, if you were afraid I guess I'd just have to hold you tighter as we flew."

Kjelle heard more giggles followed by heavy breathing, she deduced that either her parents were kissing, or they were up to something more nefarious than she could imagine. Kjelle screamed internally and swiftly ran away from the tent, hoping she hadn't made any noise. She could feel the heat of her face, she felt like she was going to hyper-ventilate. She hadn't seen them doing the deed, but in a way, that was worse, her imagination would take the better of her.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks again for reading the chapter. It's been a while since I last updated, because of school and all. But, I finally graduated high school, and now I'm on summer vacation, so the chapters should be coming out a bit more often. Thanks again for reading, sorry this one's a bit short, I had an idea and I didn't want to lose it so I kind of wrote this on the fly. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kjelle wiped the sweat off of her brow. Her father's robe was uncomfortably hot on humid days like this one, she had no idea how Morgan could put up with it, but she walked along with no problems. Her father on the other hand seemed to have no qualms wearing his hero armor, which was provided by Gregor, who had also given a set to Donnel. _I can get through this, just think of it as training against fire magic._ Kjelle thought to herself.

"Hey, Kjelle are you feeling alright?" Morgan asked, with more inquisitiveness than concern showing on her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so uncomfortable, unless I have, and just don't remember."

Morgan gave her sister a small smile.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm just, uh, a bit hot in this robe, I don't know how you do it." Kjelle replied with a weak voice.

"Oh, if you think its hot now, you wouldn't believe how hot it was at the beach in the Outrealms!" A high-pitched voice shot into Kjelle's ear, causing her to cringe.

"Oh, hello Aunt Nowi!" Morgan answered with a cheerful smile.

"You went to the beach during a war?" Kjelle asked.

"Yup! Me and your mom learned how to swim together, and had a nice chat that day, it's one of my favorites."

"Favorites?" Morgan asked.

"Favorite memories!" Nowi flashed a large toothy grin. "And just between us, Sully still can't swim. Haha!"

"Mother! Father needs our help to carry supplies!" Nah called out from the rear of the Shepherds.

"Aw, can't Frederick get someone else to carry them?" Nowi puffed out her cheeks, making her way to the back.

Kjelle and Morgan turned back to see Frederick and his horse both carrying their capacity in supplies. Only Frederick's face was visible, from in between an opening in his gear.

"I could ask someone else, dear, but you two literally have ten times more strength than I do, and as much as I want to be helpful, this is ridiculous." Frederick mumbled from behind his pack-mule visage.

"Alright, Alright I'll help, but you're gonna give me your desert tonight."

"I give you my desert every night."

Nowi and Nah used their dragonstones to transform, petal-like scales falling from their wings. Frederick, needless to say was relieved that his back had survived for this long.

"Well, talk to you later then!" Morgan waved her hand at Nowi and marched ahead with Kjelle to catch up with her father, who was discussing with Chrom.

"I don't know Chrom, should we still be taking all these detours? We're in the middle of enemy territory and Walhart's army isn't going to get any smaller, not to mention that Say'ri said the Mila Tree was of great importance, and Walhart's troops are currently taking base in it."

"Peace, Robin. If we don't take detours, then who knows how many people we won't get to save, or won't get to recruit? For example, we took the north road, and we found Inigo, I can't say I was too thrilled at his personality, but Donnel and Olivia were pleased that he was safe. We still haven't found everyone who came back with Lucina, and finding everyone would put us all at peace of mind. The Shepherds are a family, and family doesn't leave family behind." Chrom gave himself a pat on the back for his successful speech.

Robin chuckled. "You don't have to tell me twice that the Shepherds are family, you guys have been the only family I could remember, until recently that is."

"We'll investigate Validar and your twin once this campaign is over, it is a bit odd, but Walhart is the priority. Well, second priority after finding our kids."

"Well, I for one, have all my kids accounted for." Robin said matter-of-factly. "I hope. I'm not sure if I could handle more than the three I have now, granted, one is back home, and the two here don't give me much trouble, but either way, it's very stressful." Robin was visibly a wreck.

Kjelle couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Kjelle, good timing. Do you know how many of you are left for us to find?" Chrom patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, by the time you found me, you already had Morgan, Severa, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, and Nah. And we recruited Inigo since then. So that only leaves, Cynthia, Owain, Gerome, and Brady."

"Right so only four left, but those names don't really mean much, can you tell us who is who?" Robin asked.

"Oh sorry, right they haven't been born yet. Only me and Lucina have so far. Well, Cynthia is Uncle Chrom and Aunt Sumia's second daughter."

Chrom flashed a look of disbelief and quickly wiped it off his face. "Go on."

"Owain is Aunt Lissa and Uncle Lon'qu's son." Kjelle listed. "Gerome is Aunt Cherche and Uncle Gregor's son. Brady is Aunt Maribelle and Uncle Stahl's son. I'd like to say I knew where they were, but it's impossible to say, but I have a feeling I know where Gerome is, but we'll get there eventually."

"I see, so there are a few of us Shepherds that don't have children in your future. So we shouldn't be expecting any more?" Robin asked.

"None that I know of, but our presence in this time may be affecting more than we know."

"We'll keep looking until we find everyone. I give my promise as the Exalt." Chrom gave a stern tone. "Nobody is going to be lost this time."

"Right." Robin and Kjelle agreed.

"Chrom, we have to hurry!" A voice called out from above the lord.

"Maribelle what's wrong?" Chrom looked up at the dark flier.

"There're people fighting just over that ridge! LOTS of people!" Maribelle held a hand over her eyes to block out the sun, scanning the horizon.

"They look like they need help. Let's go, Shepherds!" Chrom held Falchion above his head and waved it around rallying the Shepherds into battle. Robin quickly gave out orders to half the shepherds to stay behind to protect their convoy.

* * *

"Alright everyone, nothing fancy, okay? We're here to protect this shrine, don't go out being trailblazers or our line of defense will crumble for sure, and the enemy will get in and kill the villagers." Robin gave out orders to the Shepherds in the shrine. "Kjelle that means you too."

"What?" Kjelle was shocked, her father had never antagonized her before.

"I've noticed you tend to get heated and will take out two enemies in one go, so just don't stray too far, but I'll have Morgan watch your back, so you protect her too, okay?" Robin smiled warmly at her, then quickly regained his cold composure. "Alright, Shepherds take position and prepare the incoming wave of enemies, if you're on a flying mount stay inside until we can take out those Snipers."

The shepherds all took position except for Maribelle, who had been stopped.

"HMMP! I bid you good day!" Maribelle walked away from the green-haired Priest that had taken occupation in the shrine.

"Hehe, sorry you're stuck with me now." He laughed to himself. "Oh!"

He ran over to Robin. "Hey, I hear you barking out orders, so you must be Robin? You don't have blue hair so you must not be Lucina's pop, right?"

"Oh, you must be from the future too, uh, this isn't really the best time to chat, with the bandit's and what not, but yes I'm Robin, and judging from your hair color you must be Brady. Kjelle filled me in just earlier."

"I knew I saw that white-haired body-builder over there. Anyways, what can I do to help?"

"Um, you seem to be a priest, so just stay back and heal us when you can."

"Yeah, I guess that's all I'm good for." Brady had a pitiful look on his face.

"Alright men! Give 'em hell!" The bandit leader , Xalbador, had called his men to advance.

"Okay, look, I think Lissa has a Master seal with her and you can ask Donnel for his bronze axe, just don't do anything you can't handle, we don't want anyone dead." Robin waved Brady off, and struck at a Swordmaster that had gotten too close, Sully rushed forward and pierced him with her steel lance, the Swordmaster crumbled to the floor, Sully returned quickly to formation.

"You got it boss!" Brady ran to the other side of the ruins to speak to Lissa who was firing an elwind to cover Lon'qu while he used an elixir.

* * *

"Bolganone!" A pillar of fire engulfed an enemy Hero that stood before Kjelle, she scowled. "Tch, who does father think he is telling me I get too heated?"

She felt as if a cool breeze compelled her forward to the next enemy, she accepted the wind's wishes and dashed ahead, the wind now feeling like a typhoon at her back allowing her to keep pushing forward, faster and faster. She approached a Sniper and pulled out her blade in an instant and brought it down through his shoulder, he fell back, and she lunged forward again bringing the blade up through his abdomen, the Sniper's red garb turned a darker hue as he fell over. Kjelle let out a breath of fatigue, but she was exhilarated, her training as a dark flier had paid off and she had doubled her efficiency in movement, a fair result, she noted.

"Kjelle, we need to get back over to the shrine!" Morgan, on her mother's future horse, dodged an incoming arrow. "There's an opening in the shrine's defenses now!"

Kjelle looked over at the shrine, seeing the new opening in the Shepherd's formation due to her lack of better judgement. She gasped, as an enemy Paladin rushed through the opening, causing the villagers to go into a panic.

"I'd pray if I were you!"

Brady smashed through the Paladin's chest armor, sending the rider reeling off his horse.

"And one from me!" Stahl's horse leapt forward and stall brought his sword into the wounded Paladin.

"I owe ya one, pop." Brady chuckled. "Thanks for swooping in to finish him off."

"No problem, Robin pointed me in this direction. Wait, Pop?"

"We got a fight going on, just back me up alright?" Brady insisted.

Brady looked over and gave Kjelle a thumb's up, and filled in her spot.

"Morgan, give me a boost. Let's take out their leader, maybe it'll scare them away. Like the insects they are."

"Right!" Morgan extended her arm and pulled up her sister. "Come on girl!"

Sully's horse rushed forward, and Morgan swatted at the enemies in reach, Kjelle picked them off with her Bolganone. Morgan closed in Xalbador and Kjelle hopped off the horse. He whipped his Tomahawk at Morgan, but Kjelle parried it before it reach her.

"Don't worry, Morgan, I'll be your shield." Kjelle gave Morgan a nod.

"Then I'll be the sword!" Morgan pulled a levin sword from inside her robe, and flicked her wrist.

The sword crackled to life, electricity traveling down the blade's edges and sparked from the points. She pointed the sword in Xalbador's direction.

"Checkmate." Morgan's body was surrounded in a rose-petal like aura, and electricity burst from the tip of the sword.

Xalbador waited for a moment then, swiftly dodged out of the way, rolling over to where his axe landed and retrieving it.

"Aw, my big moment." Morgan was a tad disappointed, before realizing she was still in battle.

"You'll have to try harder. You people can put your faith in gods to help you in battle, but me, I'll put my faith in this steel." He held up his tomahawk, then charged.

Morgan switched back to her steel sword and attempted to parry Xalbador's strikes. She succeeded mostly, but was unable to land any blows on him. She pushed forward using the horse's weight to her advantage and managed to push him back, but couldn't see an opening. She glanced behind her to see Kjelle fending off Snipers that were attempting to surround them. She retreated to Kjelle's side. Morgan motioned to Kjelle, and muttered something only loud enough for her to hear.

"Cute, you ran back to your friend, but I can still hit you from over there!" Again Xalbador threw his tomahawk.

"And there's the opening!" Morgan shouted.

Kjelle twirled around and sent a pillar of flames in the direction of the tomahawk, melting it mid-flight. "All yours sister."

Morgan pulled out her levin sword once more and fired at Xalbador. He dodged, but Kjelle was already on her way and she swung her blade. Unable to dodge, he blocked her strike with his arm shield, only to be caught by Morgan's next attack, Kjelle quickly retracted her sword before she got electrocuted. Xalbador's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"I-I'll see you in hell…" he managed to utter.

Kjelle sheathed her weapon and shot a glare towards the remaining bandits, who quickly ran away, seeing their leader's defeat.

"Wow, you tipped the scales." Morgan laughed.

"Oh please." Kjelle laughed in return. "You know that phrase is ridiculous when you mean it."

* * *

The elder priest thanked Chrom and sent the Shepherds on their way with parting gifts for saving the lives of the villagers.

"Will you guys be alright without me?" Brady asked the elder.

"Yes, yes, you drove the bandits away, we no longer have anything to fear, so long as we stay out of Walhart's sight. Go on."

"Hehe, alright then." Brady waved goodbye then ran to catch up with the group.

Not long after Brady and Maribelle were crying into each other's arms. Chrom sighed and left the two to themselves.

"That's yours to deal with friend." Chrom passed by Stahl and motioned his head in Maribelle's direction.

"I suppose it is. What's going on again?" Stahl still hadn't been informed, but made his way over to Maribelle anyway.

"Oh, Pa!"

"Oh, Stahl!"

Stahl found himself in the middle of two sobbing nobles, without any clue what he did to deserve this confusion.

"Um, I'm sorry, but are you really my son?"

"Yes, I am, I really am!" Brady said through his tears. "And I could really use something to eat right now!"

Stahl teared up. "You are my son."

Chrom watched in disbelief at the trio of crying high borns that were part of his elite army.

"I guess I can't judge, me and Sumia did the same thing when Lucina arrived." He furrowed his brow. "But now I have a third daughter to worry about. I'll need to notify Sumia about that too."

Chrom smiled to himself.

"It'll all work out, so long as we have Naga on our side, and a great tactician like Robin, we can't go wrong."

* * *

"Father, we're sorry!" Kjelle and Morgan both repeated.

"As your father, I want to accept that apology, but as the tactician, I cannot let that slide. You disobeyed orders, broke formation, you let an enemy get through our lines, and you almost cost the villagers their lives. We were lucky we recruited Brady, or there wouldn't have been an extra line of defense in time. And another thing, taking on the bandit leader by yourselves surrounded by the enemy? Come on, common sense would tell you not to pull a stunt like that, I expected more tactics to be seen on the battlefield not pure instinct and attempted heroics." Robin was seething. But having vented, began to cool off.

"I can't say I'm too upset. I would've done the same thing." Sully chuckled to herself. "But don't do it again or you're both grounded."

"Listen girls, I'm impressed you were able to manage, I know how strong you two are, but don't make us worry like that. There's no need to take everything onto yourselves, all four of us are here and we'll persevere together."

Robin pulled in Sully with one arm, and Kjelle with the other, Morgan joined the hug on her own accord.

"We'll get through this war, and then we be a big normal family back in Ylisse. Mark my words."

* * *

 **Alrighty then, that about ends chapter four, the longest one yet I believe. Thanks for sticking around and reading it. Feel free to leave reviews, I'm always looking to improve on my writing. Also, I wrote this at like two in the morning so if there are Grammar mistakes, please bear with me lol**

 **And sorry for such a late upload, I'd like to say I was busy, but I really wasn't I was just lazy. Also writer's block, yeah, that's the reason.**

 **Disclaimer: DO NOT PUT BRADY ON THE FRONT LINES IN CHAPTER 7 HE WILL DIE, I only did it because I gave him plot armor**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **Solid Sun: That was definitely one of the inspirations for that scene yeah, lol.**

 **patattack: The only difference is that Kjelle is fully aware of what goes on behind the scenes in her parent's tent lol, so I can imagine it's much worse. And thank you I will keep it up as long as I can manage lol**

 **o realisticFantasy: Yeah, Kjelle may be getting the short end of the stick around here. Oh that Gaius, always stealing the ladies.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, that's quite the tree! I doubt I could fly to the top even with my Pegasus!" Cynthia cupped her hands above her eyes to shield from the sun that was peering over the colossal tree that stood before her.

"Yes, the Mila Tree is ancient and holds the shrine for the voice of Naga." Say'ri walked alongside her.

"I've never felt so small!" Lissa was astounded. Behind her Frederick seemed to be scanning the tree's branches.

"The shrine rests above the branches? How would one even make their way to the top?"

"There is a great staircase carved into the trunk of the tree, and the enemy has blocked the "root" to the steps." Say'ri giggled at her own pun.

Chrom frowned.

Kjelle looked at her Bolganone tome, contemplating whether or not it would be wise to use it inside of a flammable area. The flames could be used to flush out the enemies perhaps, but then it could harm the tree and maybe even the shrine, with that logic any thunder magic would also be a potential danger. She left her tome inside the convoy and hooked an arcwind tome that she had borrowed from Noire, who was training as a cleric at the time, and would not be participating in the battle due to anemia. Libra, her father, would be taking care of her health back in the Shepherd barracks.

"Well, there won't be much room to be fighting inside the tree so I suggest we send in a small group of us." Robin suggested a tactic to Say'ri, who was more knowledgeable about the tree's interior.

"Aye, that would be wise, however in doing so, it would mean that those of us that go in will be in greater danger having less support."

"Eh, I don't think that would be best." Gaius interjected. "I scouted ahead while you guys were setting up and there are quite a bit of enemy soldiers in there."

"Father, you should allow half of us to go in." Kjelle chimed into the conversation. "I need the practice anyway."

"Hmm, Gaius, what's the majority of the enemy force?"

"Nothing we can't handle Bubbles, just a bunch of fighters and some archers, a few Pegasus knights too. The only trouble I'd have would be the "heroes" they have backing them up."

"I see, mostly axes and bows then." Robin pondered a moment. "Swords and agility would be the most helpful then, with some magic to get rid of their Pegasus knights. Not to mention our own flying units won't be very effective here.

"But flying units would be helphul in traversing the terrain, the roots are uneven many small water patches could prove inconvenient for our non-mounted units," Say'ri pointed out.

"Alright, then we'll have our flying units carry our units that have the least amount of mobility and then have our non-mounted units cover them when archers get too close." Robin said, while nodding his head.

Kjelle crossed her arms and gave a nod of approval, "I agree."

"So it's decided"

 **I know its been a while since I've posted anything on this sight, sorry, I really have had no time and I know that this isn't really a full chapter, but I wanted people to know I'm not dead, so here you go.**


End file.
